


Three Weeks

by gumpekulla



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gumpekulla/pseuds/gumpekulla
Summary: “I need to get laid, like, yesterday. Three weeks, Harl, three weeks. If I had balls they’d be blue, fuck!"PWP oneshot. Cis female Marvey.





	Three Weeks

**Author's Note:**

> Idk where this came from. I guess my fondness for girls in skirts kinda sparked it. So...Have some med student Michelle 'Mica' Jane Ross and junior partner Harley Regina Specter smut.
> 
> English isn't my first language so please excuse any typos/grammatical errors :) 
> 
> Also, first published Suits fic, heh.

xXx

In the time she'd been away on Jessica's orders, helping a client with a merger, Harley had forgotten something very imortant: Mica in a skirt was...tempting.

Harley struggled to find a good way to articulate this fact even in the privacy of her own mind. It wasn’t like she could describe the _want_ that struck her blind every time, without sounding like a poorly written bodice ripper. But, fuck. Skinny, ridiculous and naive; Michelle Ross should be anything but irresistible. She was too smart for her own good, with a severe lack of good judgement and a bleeding heart worn too readily on her sleeve. A driven, successful career woman in her thirties, Harley shouldn’t find herself crowding the girl (“--- _woman,_ Harl, all woman, as you well know. In _detail_ .”) against the walls of the elevator to her apartment, _finally_ getting to stick her hand up a flowy cotton skirt that only went to mid-thigh jesus _christ._

They met midwinter, and Mica had a preference for awful skinny jeans, odd-colored socks, sneakers and graphic tees with ironic prints (“Hey, there’s nothing wrong with that, Miss Judgemental.”). And so, Harley had completely failed to take into account what those skinny legs would do to her, when bare _outside_ of the bedroom, once summer rolled around (“I run hot, okay? I _sweat._ Skirts are... _breezy._ Also easy-access, so why the hell are you complaining?”).

So here she was, after hours of watching and being socially appropriate, finally getting to _touch_ , completely lacking in any defences against the attraction she’d been blindsided by from day one.

(It might not have helped that she hadn’t gotten laid in the three weeks she’s spent on a business trip to Washington, and she’d long since stopped fooling herself that this thing they had going on wasn’t exclusive.)

“Should we have skipped the date and gone straight to bed, is that what you’re trying to tell me here? Because while that would’ve been awesome, not gonna lie, a girl might start to feel a bit cheap if you don’t at least _try_ to socialize with her before getting her naked,” Mica complained breathlessly as Harley got reaquainted with her neck.

Harley snorted, nipping playfully at the collarbone peeking out of the wide neckline of Mica’s top (it had Shrek on it and Harkey hated it with a passion, a fact Mica shamelessly exploited with glee, the sadist). “I took you to an arcade mostly populated with ‘edgy’ teens, hipsters and geeks, then we had a pizza at _Venus_ . _That_ was cheap. Fucking you on my $10,000 bed is much classier.”

Mica made a strangled noise, equal parts impressed and incredulous as always when confronted with the fact that her girlfriend (Mica’s term, not Harley’s, though she was mostly protesting for show nowadays) was rich and shameless about it. For a poor college student strutting her way through medical school (and she did strut, the gorgeous little brainiac), it had taken some getting used to, no doubt.

While Harley generally found the testosterone driven measuring of metaphorical dicks (sometimes she suspected literal, but she’d rather not know about that) in her high-end world of corporate lawyers to be both tasteless and borderline pathetic, she could readily admit that she was an arrogant bitch. There might be occasions where she enjoyed showing off and generally being her impressive self (with Mica it was the most rewarding; Harley had never encountered anyone who wore hero worship and sass as well as her before. It did wonders for Harley’s ego, and Mica breathlessly reaped the benefits of a very pleased and smug Harley between her thighs).

“C’mon,” Mica mumbled as the elevator came to a stop, finally arriving. She tugged impatiently at Harley’s shirt, stumbling out into the corridor of the sixth floor. “I need to get laid, like, _yesterday._ Three weeks, Harl, _three weeks._ If I had balls they’d be _blue,_ fuck! I rubbed myself off for so long yesterday thinking about you coming home that I got _pruney fingers._ It’s not fair, I have an exam to study for, you’re not allowed to kill me through sexual frustration, okay?!”

The thing about Mica, Harley had quickly learned, was that her brain worked stunningly fast and sometimes that meant that her vocal filter failed to engage fast enough, and things just poured forth from that lovely mouth of hers. Sometimes it was confusing, sometimes annoying, quite often brilliant and at times like these...simultaneously as ridiculous as unfairly arousing. The mental image of Mica on her bed in her shitty apartment, legs spread wide and fingers working her clit as she fucked herself with that purple dildo of hers, until she came over and over again….Harley groaned and nearly broke her key trying to unlock her door to shove Mica inside.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard,” she growled, kissing her hard and hungry, hands cupping her round ass underneath that tempting skirt.

“Mmm,” was all Mica managed, moaning and all too eager to be manhandled towards Harley’s bedroom. Her skirt fell down easily, followed quickly by a pair of cute panties with a telling wet spot that had Harley’s pussy _throb_ with excitement. She tore off that awful Shrek shirt, finding no bra underneath, another temptation she had stared at throughout their date, frustrated and so attracted to this young little genius she could scream. In no time at all, they were both naked, and Mica squirmed underneath her as she pressed her down on the bed.

“I’m gonna eat you out,” Harley breathed against a perky nipple, mouthing at Mica’s breasts, petting her stomach and thighs with her hands. “Then get my harness and fuck you with the black one. You’re gonna ache, baby. I’m gonna make you come so hard.”

“Oh jesus, yes, _please,”_ Mica moaned with a shiver, burying her hands in Harley’s hair to tug her up for another kiss. Harley allowed it, for a while, before she got impatient and crawled down between Mica’s widely spread legs. Her pussy was flushed prettily, already wet and swollen with arousal, and Harley wasted little time getting her first taste in way too long. Salty and musky, she dragged her tongue up her slit and savoured it. Mica moaned, tugged gently at her hair, messing her tidy knot up completely. Harley rewarded her by sucking her clit into her mouth and fucking two fingers into her empty hole, breathing through her nose.

“Ooh that feels so good, fuck, I’m gonna come so quick, I can’t---,” Mica choked, cutting herself off, and making Harley groan as she convulsed around her fingers and leaked against her mouth, her first orgasm quick but intense. Harley fucked her through it, fingers squelching as she sucked and slurped at her swollen clit and lips.

“Fffffuuuuck,” Mica slurred, boneless. Harley slipper her fingers out and left her there with a kiss to her clit, standing up to walk over to her bureau, where she kept a plethora of toys dedicated to her own and her partner’s pleasure. For now, she took out her harness and its next biggest attachment and put it on, enjoying the feel of Mica’s eyes on her.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Mica told her as she returned to bed, eyes dark with arousal but shiny with sincerity. It still took Harley’s breath away, and she tried to deflect by leaning down to kiss her words away. She shared the taste of Mica’s pussy, shivering at the filthy moan it elicited, at the hungry way Mica licked it out of her mouth. She kept Mica distracted, knowing how much she loved kissing, as she reached down to grab a hold of the fake cock attached to her. Gently, she dragged its tip through slick folds until it caught at her opening. Mica moaned, and Harley bit at her lip before pushing inside in one, smooth thrust.

“Yeah, Harley, yes,” she babbled, making Harley grin as she picked up a hard, fast rhythm. The harness stimulated her enough as she ground into Mica, pressing against her own pussy. With the breathless mewls and moans Mica was making underneath her, it got her worked up enough to lose herself for a while. Fucking a second orgasm out of her girlfriend was a thrill, and she felt smug at the way Mica was weakly grabbing at her arms where they barracked her.

“Good girl,” she purred, slowing her pace and gentling her thrusts as Mica fell apart. She kissed her, swallowing Mica’s noise of complaint as she slipped her fake cock out of her. Raising herself up on her knees, Harley looked down and smirked at the soaked dildo, glistening in the bedroom light. It was extremely satisfying, but she was close to going insane, needing to come.

“Let me,” Mica mumbled, sitting up to kiss her, fingers clumsy as they fumbled with the fastenings of the strap-on harness. “Wanna make you feel good, wanna make you come. Missed you.”

Harley smiled into their kiss, stroking her hands up Mica’s back. She only pulled back to trail her mouth along Mica’s jaw, down her throat. As soon as she was free of the harness and cock, she pushed until Mica laid back down. With a smirk, she crawled up the bed until she straddled her flushed, pretty face and braced herself on the headboard. Mica licked her lips and caressed Harley’s ass with her hands, pupils blown wide. Harley wiggled her hips. “Make me come then, baby.”

 _“_ Yeah,” Mica breathed, sounding eager, her eyes locked on Harley’s aching pussy. It wouldn’t take much.

Soft, warm pressure, flicking at her clit as warm breath teased wet flesh. Harley shuddered, ground down into her face, wanting more. Mica’s fingers flexed against her ass, one slipping down to tease at the puckered hole between and causing Harley to cruse. “Yes, baby, your mouth is so good. I’m gonna come, suck my clit - yeah, like that...oh, good _girl.”_

She shuddered as she came, her moan drowning out the muffled noises of Mica as she ate her out.The sucking, wet sounds were pleasant white noise as Harley fucked her face through her orgasm. Mica’s sucking didn’t relent, and if Harley let her, she’d pull another orgasm from her on the heel of this one. Instead, Harley took a steadying breath and ignored grabby hands and whiny protests to climb down until she could lay down and stretch out next to her sated, fucked out girlfriend.

“C’mere,” she demanded, pulling Mica close to kiss her swollen lips and lick her sticky face, replacing her juices with saliva. Not much cleaner, but it made Mica moan and press closer, so Harley didn’t much care. Sex was messy, and she loved it.

“Not fair,” Mica grumbled, ducking under Harley’s chin and nuzzling at her neck. “Wanted to make you come more. _Three weeks,_ Harl, think of all the mutual orgasms we’ve missed!”

Harley snorted, because it had been a weird day when she found out Mica kept a running tally. She knew the girl couldn’t help it, her mind just worked that way for certain things. “Don’t worry, we have time to catch up,” she said in reply, carding fingers through Mica’s messy hair and enjoying the warm, soft feeling of her naked body pressed against her own. Just as much as the sex, she had missed _this._

“I’m holding you to that,” Mica said, lips brushing against skin as she talked, before she trailed off with a yawn.

Absently, Harley hummed in agreement. “Mmhmm.” It took some squirming and creative use of toes, but she managed to get a hold of the comforter to drag up over them, tucking them in. Mica sighed in appreciation.

“I’m wiped. Gotta get up early for classes tomorrow. Is it ok if I stay the night?” she asked, kissing Harley’s neck and caressing her hip with a warm hand.

Harley snorted. “It’s cute how you think I’d let you out of my bed before it’s absolutely necessary,” she drawled. “Now nap. We’ll get up and shower later and get started on catching up properly, so conserve your energy, baby.”

Mica giggled, still hidden away in the crook of Harley’s neck. “Yes m’am!”

 

It was good to be home.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ...eh, I'm not that pleased with this but...yeah.
> 
>  
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://gumpekulla.tumblr.com)!


End file.
